Por mi amiga yo
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Kyoko sentía que algo le pasaba a Akari, le dolía mucho y sentía que era su culpa


En la sala del club del té estaban Kyoko, Yui y Chinatsu, la primera leyendo un manga y las otras dos haciendo los deberes. En ese instante la rubia otaku comenzó a carcajearse mientras leía su manga.

-Oye, Kyoko, no hagas tanto ruido. – Dijo la pelinegra a modo de regaño – Chinatsu-chan y yo estamos intentando estudiar.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo. -Contestó la rubia. - Este manga es muy divertido.

-En vez de leer manga deberías estar estudiando, Kyoko-senpai- Regañó la pelirrosa de coletas

-Mooo… ¿Tú también, Chinatsu-chan? Ya tengo suficiente con Yui…

-¿No te das cuenta que te decimos esto por tu bien? – Replicó Yui

-Vamos chicas, No se tienen que preocupar por mí. Ya saben que si estudio la noche antes luego saco un excelente, así que no se preocupen.

Yui suspiró, su amiga quizás era como una pequeña idiota pero por otro lado a veces lo que se lo proponía, lo lograba, a veces no entendía como Kyoko tenía determinación… Si es la tenía o la sabía usar.

-Está bien, como veas. Ya te lo encontrarás después.

Después de un minuto, Yui levantó la cabeza, algo extrañada.

-¿Oh?

-¿Qué pasa, Yui-senpai?- Preguntó Chinatsu notando la actitud de su más grande amor

-No sé, de repente he tenido la sensación como si algo le hubiera pasado a alguien.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Kyoko.

-No sé cómo describirlo. Es como si en este club hubiéramos tenido más miembros pero nos hubiéramos olvidado de ellos. ¿No les ha pasado?

-Ahora que lo dices… - Empezó la pelirrosa. - Sí que he tenido una sensación similar.

-Sí, yo también. - Dijo Kyoko.

-¿Por qué creen que será? - Preguntó Yui.

-Bah, no le demos importancia. - Dijo la rubia que seguía leyendo su manga -No hay más miembros en este club aparte de nosotras cuatro.

-Es verdad, nosotras cuatro somos sus únicas integrantes. -Siguió Chinatsu.

-Cierto. El club del entretenimiento solo está formado por cuatro miembros, lástima que Akari está en el hospital por chequeos médicos

-¿Qué has dicho Yui senpai?

-Akari me llamó y me dijo que ahora mismo estaba en el hospital, ya que últimamente…

En eso fue interrumpida por Kyoko la cual estaba boquiabierta y hasta con los ojos saltones… Esta mañana había soñado que la chica sin presencia estaba en una hoguera quemándose hasta ser cenizas mientras gritaba el nombre de su amiga y rival.

De pronto empezó a gritar como si algo la golpeaba y la estremeciera mientras sus dos amigas estaban y pausa como impresionadas ante la extraña reacción de su amiga la cual cayó de rodillas, sus puños apretados estaban contra el suelo mientras respiraba de manera algo agitada lo que preocupó a las dos chicas comenzando por Yui.

Todo daba vueltas.

Kyoko miraba al suelo, apretando sus puños contra el suelo mientras gotas mojaban el tatami… Akari... Desde el primer momento en que ella escucho lo de su amiga, supo que de alguna manera algo iba mal, ella lo sabía.

Akari Akaza ha sido ingresada en el hospital Cruz Roja a las 10:24 de esta mañana, bueno eso decía el reloj que apuntaba a esa hora en ese instante, ¿Que significaba eso? Kyoko no entendía

-No… Puedo creer esto...-

¿Hospital? Akari nunca iba a los hospitales, ni siquiera cuando estaba enferma. Nunca. Nunca había ido en ni en los años en que las cuatro eran amigas de infancia. La rubia otaku siempre pensó que su amiga pelirroja odiaba los hospitales. Entonces, ¿Por qué había sido ingresada allí ahora?

-Ella dijo que me llamaría si algo pasaba-pensó- -¿Por qué estas en el hospital, Akari?-Suspiró

Kyoko se paró del suelo dejando el manga en el suelo, al hacerlo la devolvió a la vida real. Sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo… Akari estaba en el hospital. Ella estaba en el hospital. Akari estaba en el hospital

Kyoko cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras se volteó caminando fuera del salón, ella tenía que ir al hospital… Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron.

La rubia otaku salió corriendo de la escuela en un tiempo record e incluso Ayano quedó de piedra ante tal despliegue velocidad, mientras tanto Kyoko se tropezó con una caja que estaba en el medio del suelo. Recuperándose y corriendo para recoger su mochila y sacar la billetera gruñó. Eran estos momentos en los que ella deseaba no haber hecho un desastre… Haber negado la existencia de su amiga.

-Maldita sea-Se maldijo a sí misma. Cogió algo de dinero lo suficiente para ir en transporte, una ruta. Decidió ir con enfado y cuando llegó el articulado se subió por medio de los empujones.

Dentro del bus articulado, la rubia otaku se mordía el labio impacientemente mientras la luz roja delante de ella se resistía en volverse verde

-Vamos...-Murmuró. La luz se volvió verde e inmediatamente el vehiculo salió como un cohete, excediendo el límite de velocidad por lo menos por 10 km\h. Por el momento no le importaba a Kyoko.

La pobre sintiendo la culpa que carcomía en su corazón agitó su cabeza violentamente mientras pensaba en el estado de Akari, hasta se abrazaba a sí misma sintiendo un escalofrío en su cuerpo, luego envió un mensaje de voz con una voz quebrada.

\- ¿Akari, qué ocurre?... No sé por qué estás en el hospital...Pero espérame… Por favor, no me dejes solita- En menos de nada llegó a unas cuadras del hospital, corrió hacia la entrada principal, no se sentía ni un poco fatigada por su carrera. Ella correría kilómetros por Akari, si tuviera que hacerlo.

Kyoko irrumpió en el hospital y la gente del vestíbulo se giró para ver a la jadeante chica de cabello rubio claro. Ella caminó hasta la mesa de la recepcionista y juntó sus palmas, se inclinó hacia la recepcionista y habló

-¿En qué habitación esta Akaza Akari?

Kyoko corrió a través de los pasillos y subió siete pisos de escaleras. Séptima planta, habitación 713. Ella encontró la habitación justo cuando una enfermera estaba saliendo, ella miró a la rubia otaku y se apresuró a irse. Kyoko llamó a la puerta y entró, ella vio a un doctor y a unas pocas enfermeras agrupadas alrededor de la cama.

El doctor y las enfermeras se giraron cuando la rubia entro, intercambiaron miradas y salieron de la pequeña habitación. Kyoko dejó de caminar. Akari estaba sentada en la cama, vestida con su ropa normal, mirando a la nada y esperándose lo peor, cuando sintió la presencia de su amiga y rival, su cara se iluminó.

-¡Kyoko-chan!-exclamó feliz la pelirroja saludando- ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Kyoko se separó y miró a Akari con una ceja levantada

-¿Realmente creías que no iba a venir cuando Yui dijo que estabas aquí?

-Oh-dijo la pelirroja, quería darse un facepalm por ese error-Se me olvidó llamarte a ti y a Chinatsu-chan, es que mi hermana me llevó tan a prisa al hospital

-¿Por qué demonios estás aquí?

La pelirroja apartó la mirada incómoda, la rubia otaku se fijó y se sentó en la cama a su lado, cogiendo su mano

-¿Qué pasa Kyoko-chan?

El corazón de Kyoko paró y quedó aturdida, una expresión triste apareció en su rostro, una lágrima de tristeza salió del ojo derecho de la rubia otaku, la pobre sofocó un pequeño jadeo cuando vio que su amiga estaba bien inmediatamente se echó hacia delante, rodeando con sus brazos a la pelirroja en un abrazo, sujetándola fuertemente.

Kyoko empezó a llorar fuertemente, abrazándola más y más fuerte, Akari no entendía que estaba pasando, de hecho estaba en chequeo producto de unas dolencias, no había nada de qué preocuparse pero al sentir que la pobre rubia temblaba como nunca sobre su cuerpo aceptó el gesto y acariciarle la espalda, la consolaba…

A veces Kyoko se exageraba pero cuando sentía que Akari le pasaba algo se sentía culpable y estaba dispuesta a intentar ayudar, eso muestra que hasta un amigo es capaz de preocuparse por otros sintiendo un dolor en su corazón como un remordiendo que carcome adentro.


End file.
